


Optimus/Ratchet - Home - Part III

by 0fflined



Series: Optimus Prime/Ratchet: Home [3]
Category: Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9058093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0fflined/pseuds/0fflined
Summary: A few weeks after Optimus sacrificed himself for the resurrection of Cybertron, Bumblebee wants to let Ratchet know he isn't alone. The Council has told Ratchet about their thoughts on current happenings and their plan on sending him off to hunt down war criminals, in other words; exiling him.





	1. Remember Me For Centuries - Part 1

Timeline: After the Prime movie 'Predacon Rising', before the sequel series 'Robots in Disguise'

* * *

* * *

_Optimus! I didn't come back to Cybertron to save a life... only to lose the one I care about most!_

 

Bumblebee was worried about Ratchet. Losing Optimus was hard for them all, of course it was, but it affected Ratchet the most. It was like losing the grip of Optimus for the third time... And permanently this time. Life was blooming on Cybertron, thanks to Optimus' sacrifice, and Autobots as well as Decepticons had started returning home.

Bumblebee was on his way to see Ratchet. It had been just a few weeks since the rebirth of Cybertron, and already the Prime team had scattered around Cybertron. Some of them went to work for the reconstructions, some to capture escaped Decepticons and whatnot, in a situation like this there's a lot of work to be done. Bumblebee himself had enlisted for Cybertron's police forces. He rarely had free time, and now that he had, he'd decided to go see the medic. He wanted Ratchet to know that he wasn't alone. That there were bots he could grief with, trust and count on in hardest of times. 

"Ratchet?" called Bumblebee from the medical bay's front doors. There was a large hall, full of wounded bots that were mended for. Lots of nurses and medics as well as volunteers hurried their way around places, some of the returned bots were in lethal state. Bumblebee approached the closest bot, who happened to be a male medic bot Red Alert, and asked him: "Hey, Red... Is Ratchet around? I really need to see him."  
"Lieutenant Bumblebee, hello", Red Alert greeted him. _Lieutenant_ , huh. Bumblebee still needed to get used to such a rank. Some time ago, he still was just a scout.   
"He is away at the moment, but should be back soon."

Bumblebee had been waiting for Ratchet for maybe twenty minutes or so before the bot arrived to the medical bay. Bee was sitting on a crate next to the door, and when Ratchet arrived he jumped on his feet and stepped in front of the medic.   
"Ratchet!" he said smiling, the medic almost bumping into him. He was deep in his thoughts and stopped just inches from the lieutenant.   
"B-Bumblebee... hey", Ratchet replied and took half a step back. He was clearly upset and Bumblebee saw it. Well, he was upset earlier, but... now he was, like, _super_ upset. 

"Ratchet? What's wrong?" Bumblebee asked him and raised his hand on the medic's shoulder. _What's wrong, that's a stupid question, Bumblebee!_ , he scolded himself. Ratchet brushed the hand off and looked away from Bee's optics. He couldn't possibly tell Bumblebee about what the new Council told him... It crushed him, but it would destroy Bumblebee. To hear what the Council said about Optimus Prime, how they blamed him and his team of the destruction of Cybertron, and how they'd prefer wiping Optimus out of the history really ached Ratchet's spark. He tried to convince them, he told them the truth, but what he got in return was a threat of being thrown into jail. He was left with an option; he'd be hunting down any remaining war criminals, or then he'd go to jail. _Hunt down war criminals_ , more like being exiled from Cybertron... 

Ratchet couldn't say goodbye to Bumblebee or the others. He couldn't really tell about his exile either, how could he? He just had to-... what, exactly? What should he tell him- them? Maybe nothing, maybe the best would be just vanishing? Disappearing? Ratchet was so full of rage and anger and sadness and whatnot, he was sure he'll explode sooner or later. 

"I'm fine", Ratchet said strictly and faced Bee. Bumblebee frowned, _now wasn't the best of times to be a grumpy bot, Ratchet!_  
"You're not. No one is", Bumblebee told him.   
"Bumblebee, we've been through this. I-I don't want to talk about it anymore-" Ratchet answered, avoided eyecontact and tried to pass Bumblebee. The young bot moved back in front of him, preventing him from leaving. Ratchet caught his breath in sorrowful manner.  
"I know, Ratchet. But- but Ratchet, you're not alone- We are here for you, I-I don't think you should be spending so much time alone..." Bee tried. Ratchet knew he did this because he cared.   
"I can't grief if I am surrounded by other bots", said Ratchet, his tone of voice shaking lightly. Bumblebee understood that he was getting too meddlesome. The young bot dropped his optics down sadly and gave a soft little sigh.

"I'm sorry, Ratchet. I'm really sorry for everything", he whispered. Ratchet was going to walk past Bumblebee, but he got stuck staring at him. Bumblebee, like others, Arcee, Bulkhead and everyone, they just wanted Ratchet to know he's not alone. And Ratchet knew he wasn't, he just-... he's just like that. Ratchet bit his teeth together and gathered himself for a moment.

"There... was always the risk in loving Optimus", Ratchet told Bee, who looked sadly back into his optics.   
"For as long as I have-... had known him, he was always ready to die for the greater good. I always hoped that he wouldn't have to..." the medic continued squinting his optics. He frowned, he felt like exploding now. Bumblebee placed his hands on Ratchet's and started: "Ratchet-"  
"Bumblebee, I'm going away- for a while."  
"...What?"


	2. Remember Me For Centuries - Part 2

"You- you can't just leave", Bumblebee said removing his hands. Ratchet tried to keep it together, but it was getting harder.   
"The Council themselves gave me a mission. I really can't disobey them, now can I?" Ratchet spoke back, and Bee gave a frustrated little sound.   
"Can't they give it to someone else?"  
"No, Bumblebee, I have to do this-"  
"Who do they think they are, naming themselves members of the Council like that and bossing us around??"  
"Bumblebee! Don't take down your anger on them, they are trying their best- Someone has to lead-"  
"If Optimus was here-!"  
"IF HE WAS, he'd agree with me!"

Bumblebee stopped talking when Ratchet barked at him. Bee didn't take it personally, he knew Ratchet was right but he just didn't want to admit it. The yellow bot frowned and looked down from Ratchet's optics.   
"I know he would", Bumblebee mumbled silently. Ratchet's strictness softened away from his face, replaced by a sad frown.  
"I'm sorry, Bumblebee. I didn't mean to yell", he started facing Bee, who faced him back.   
"I just..." Ratchet started, but stopped and stood quietly for a moment. 

_You can do this, don't break now, don't explode. Don't let Bumblebee see you like that- they need you as their bedrock. They need you on your strongest-_

Bumblebee could see a dramatic change on Ratchet's face, something he had never seen before. It ached his spark and mind, Bumblebee felt hearbroken. If they were human, Ratchet's eyes would be holding back the tears of anger, sadness, strong emotions which literally explode in such hard times.   
"I just..." Ratchet repeated and his breath cracked. Bumblebee wrapped his arms immediately around the old bot, who raised a hand on his mouth and leaned his head against Bee's shoulder. His legs gave up and he dropped down on the ground on his knees, Bumblebee lowering down with him. He never let his grip loose, he held Ratchet tight and close for as long as he needed. Ratchet wrapped his free hand around Bee's shoulder. 

Ratchet's breathing was cracking. The old bot clearly hadn't truly accepted what had happened, he didn't want to. Bumblebee wouldn't want to accept it either, but denying it would only make things worse. Optimus Prime was gone. He had sacrificed himself for the greater good, for the resurrection of Cybertron. Their home. But it wasn't home for Ratchet. His home was gone. He didn't have one. 

His home was with Optimus. Now that he's gone, where does Ratchet belong to? Clearly not on Cybertron, if asked from the Council... There was always the Prime Team, but since they are scattered around the planet, there's nothing to belong to. 

After a moment Ratchet was able to rise up on his feet, Bee following him. Bumblebee let him go, leaving his hand on Ratchet's arm. Ratchet was staring down at the ground. Bumblebee told him: "I miss him too, terribly." Ratchet turned his optics to meet with Bee's.   
"When are you leaving?"  
"I'm not certain... In a few days, I presume", Ratchet answered Bumblebee with lowered voice. He wasn't at his strongest right now. 

Bumblebee hummed with a nod. He let his hand drop from Ratchet's arm.  
"Well... I hope to hear from you. I don't want to say goodbye. Not again, not so soon", Bumblebee spoke with steady, leader-like voice. This surprised Ratchet, he straightened his back and faced Bumblebee. His words, they gave some kind of courage to the old medic bot.   
"I won't be saying goodbye. Hey, I might get to come home in a few weeks", Ratchet said and chuckled. He knew he won't be back in a few weeks, or even months. He might be on his trip for the rest of his life. But he couldn't tell Bumblebee that. Besides, if he's hunting down war criminals, they have to be shipped back to Cybertron, right?

"In case I won't be seeing you before you depart", Bumblebee started, offered his hand for a shake and wore a proud, wide smile.  
"Safe travels, Ratchet." 

Ratchet was able to return him an honest smile. They didn't need to talk about Optimus anymore. That moment they just shared was all they needed. Ratchet will never find peace, but he's not alone. He can always count on his former teammates. Besides, he'll see Optimus one day. If not earlier, in any kind of form, then he'll meet him when he'll become one with the AllSpark.   
"Never slow down. Lieutenant Bumblebee", Ratchet answered him and shook his hand. The hold was firm and warm. 

"Lieutenant, I might never get used to that!" Bee chuckled and placed his hands on his hips.  
"You better, you might one day become a leader of your own team! I wouldn't be surprised. You had the best of teachers, warriors and role models", Ratchet told him and knocked his shoulder lightly with his fist. Bumblebee smiled proudly.  
"Thank you, Ratchet, for everything. I'll miss you when you're gone", lieutenant Bumblebee thanked Ratchet, who snorted.  
"You or the others better not cry after me. I won't be away forever", Ratchet answered him. Yeah, he won't. He is sure, he can almost feel it. Someday everything will get clear and better, someday he'll be able to return to Cybertron. And someday he'll find his way back _home_.

The Council may want to erase Optimus from history, but the Prime Team and many other Cybertronians will always remember him. Remember him as the great leader he was. He'll be remembered for centuries.

**Author's Note:**

> Part III is shorter than the two first ones. It takes place right between 'Predacon Rising' and 'Robots in Disguise'.  
> I was listening to Boyce Avenue's 'Thousand Years' when writing this and it broke my heart. So help yourself and listen to the song as well ;)


End file.
